As normal as one gets with the Lucas brothers
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: It's Saturday morning-a normal day, or as normal as it gets for them. What makes it less from normal for others, but normal for the Lucas family? Read to find out. R&R Plz. No flames. Thanks.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas or any of the characters. They may only be a one shot. Please read and review. No flames.**

* * *

It had begun as a normal Saturday morning, or as normal of a morning could ever get for the Lucas brothers. Nick was sitting on his chair, leaning over several sheets of papers that probably were going to become their next big hit. Admiring his reflection in the mirror was Joe. Joe had been combing his hair for a while now. On the other side of the room, Kevin was doing what he does best, being Kevin. No one even noticed the footsteps coming from the stairs towards their room. Each was too preoccupied with their own doings to notice.

Kevin had a small smile on his face as he placed the last macaroni on the pink piece of paper that he had been working on for the last hour or so. He leaned back to admire his work, a grin playing on his lips. He grabbed the corners of the paper, careful not to let any glue drip. He examied it, nodding.

"Mom is going to love this!" he whispered to himself, setting the paper to the side that way it could dry. He turned to see who had entered their room. His grin on his face widened, "Oh, hey Stella!"

Stella smiled awkwardly, "Hi." she replied, waving her hand.

Nick glanced up from his work to acknowledge her presence. He nodded in a greeting. To the nod, Stella replied with a wave.

Kevin asked, "Stella, what are you doing here? I thought you finished fixing the stellavator yesterday..." he paused, and turned to glance at Joe before looking back at Stella, "Did Joe call or something? Did he break it...Again?"

Stella shook her head. "No, no. I just...uh...bye!" she exclaimed, running off. She gripped on the poles, leaving towards the first floor.

Kevin went back to his work, and mumbled, "Well, that was weird."

His brothers just looked up from their own works for a second, nodding.

Again, they were so involved in their own works that they didn't notice a pair of footsteps. This time the footsteps came from the room and headed towards the poles. They only were half-aware of someone leaving, when they heard Joe mumbled a "See you later, guys."

Kevin waved him off, too involved in his own project to begin to question his younger brother. Nick, whom was writing a song, didn't really care what Joe did, so he just nodded in a form of goodbye.

And when the roaring of car being turned on outside was heard, the boys in the room didn't think much about it. And then the car pulled out, and the firehouse was left with only two-thirds of Jonas. It didn't bother them much, due to the fact that they had all been doing their own separate things that day.

* * *

So later that day when Joe arrived back at the firehouse, it was a surprise that his brothers had questions for him. He was half hoping that when he walked in, the boys were either asleep or still busy doing whatever they had been doing when he had left with Stella. When he entered the doors, he was stuck in place like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He gulped, wondering what his brothers were going to do or say.

Beside Joe was Nick; Out of the corner of Joe's eyes, he could see Nick lean a tad in, and shut the door. He noticed that Kevin was there as well, only he was sitting on the couch chair that wasn't too far away from where Joe was trapped. Joe watched back and forth from Kevin to Nick. He was nervous but he wouldn't admit to it.

Nick placed his arm against the door, leaning. "So, Joe..." whispered Nick, "Where were you?"

"No where!" Joe screamed back a little too fast.

Kevin stood up from the couch chair, he was dressed in a robe and had a pipe in his mouth, he blew on it, causing bubbles to come out of it, of course it was a bubble pipe. He pulled it out of his mouth for a second, taking a closer look at Joe. He placed the pipe in his mouth, and mumbled a 'Mhm'.

"What?" asked Joe, getting even more nervous.

"Just as I suspected..." Kevin whispered. Joe's eyes widened as he saw Kevin raise something in his hands. "If you claim to have gone no where, then what is this!" Kevin accused, holding a pink flower that had once been attached somewhere on Joe's clothing.

Joe struggled for an excuse that would satisfy his brothers. "I...uh...I always wear flowers!"

Kevin arched an eyebrow up, but for some reason he let it slide. He tossed the flower to the side.

It was Nick's turn to throw in questions. He had thought that Nick would be less nerving but he had been wrong. He made a mental note to never underestimate Nick and his intensiveness.

"Where were you? And why was Stella here? And don't even try to lie." said Nick, throwing in more than one question.

Sweat dripped off of Joe's forehead due to his nervousness. "I..."

"Out with it, man!" screamed Kevin, trying to act serious but kind of failing when he cracked a grin.

"I...it's none of your business to where I was! And, uh...Stella was here...to uh...fix the stellavator?" Joe suggested, shrugging.

"So you admit that you did go somewhere!" Kevin said, writing notes of a pad of paper.

"No...and where did you get that notepad?" Joe asked hoping to find a distraction.

"Oh you like it? I got it...wait a minute...you're trying to distract me!" accused Kevin, pointing his finger at him. Joe stayed mute.

"False!" Nick accused Joe, "Stella finished fixing the stellavator yesterday night. Why was she really here?"

Joe felt like pulling at his hairs but refrained from touching his delicate jewels of hair. He looked from one brother to the next. He self reserve was breaking, and it was only a matter of time before he gave in to them.

"Well..." Nick whispered.

"What do you say, Joe..." Kevin added in a whisper.

"I...uh...ah!" he screamed, taking a run for it. He ran up the stairs to their bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Neither brother moved from their standing spots. Kevin and Nick glanced at each other.

"Do you think we should tell him we know?" asked Nick.

Kevin shook his head, "Nah, let's watch him suffer a bit more...it's more fun."

Nick nodded his head agreeing. They both walked up the stairs to their bedroom. When they saw Joe huddled under the covers, probably hiding from his brothers, it took all they had, not to crack up in laughter.

"Joe..." Kevin whispered, sweetly. "Please come out."

"No...you're just going to question me again..." came Joe's muffled reply.

Nick shook his head, and turned to glance at Kevin, whom was smirking. He nudged him, "Should we tell him?"

Kevin sighed, "If we must..."

"Joe, we have something we need to tell you!" Nick announced.

Joe peeked his head out of the covers to look up at his brothers, "What?"

Kevin jumped right to the point, "I thought you and Stella would never get together!"

Joe's eyes widened. "Who told you that?"

"No one...I just thought since you both seemed..." Kevin started but stopped realizing something, "Oh you mean about you and Stella?" Joe nodded, slowly. "Macy did."

"So let me get this straight, you guys knew about Stella and I, and still decided to torture me to tell you?" Joe questioned.

Nick shrugged, "Pretty much." he replied.

"I thought it would be fun." Kevin added, grinning.

The brothers left it at that, after all there is no use to cry over spilled milk.

And the day ended as normal as a day could end for the Lucas brothers, after all a day for the Lucas family isn't normal without a one little problem/argument or two.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So what did you think? Please review. No flames. Thank you!**


End file.
